


Equivalent Exchange

by Rimetin



Series: Fallen Hero: odds and ends [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Frenemies, Identity Reveal, Other, Post-Battle, Temporary Allies, Villan/Hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimetin/pseuds/Rimetin
Summary: “So,“ you drawl, a wry smile on your lips. “Now they’ll know everything. Are you ready for this?““Less talk, more action,“ She snarls. You can’t help the laugh it draws from you.“What will your friends think, I wonder?“She swats your hand away and grabs your face with both of hers. “I don’t give a damn.“It still surprises you how soft her lips are.Argent has the hots for the new villain in town. And if Sidestep has to lose their anonymity, the least she can do is lose her reputation.Originally postedon tumblr.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoilers.
> 
> Anon request for Argent/Sidestep on tumblr, from a prompt list - "I don't give a damn."
> 
> Again, I don't know the context. There was a clockwork invasion à la Scarlet Briar, I guess. On with the silver smoochies!

 

You dust your cloak. The field before you is a flaming wreck of rubble and debris, broken clockwork soldiers strewn about. Some have cogs still turning weakly. Your HUD is blinking with diagnostics, detailing damage and offering short term solutions. You blink them away impatiently - Dr. Mortum will deal with them for you. Later.

You look across the field, to your unlikely - and temporary, you remind yourself - allies. Steel is staring daggers at you but holding back Ortega, who’s trying to break free and charge you. You smile. Some things never change. Herald is sitting down, holding his side, casting wary glances to your direction. And Argent…

Argent steps in front of Ortega and places a hand on her shoulder. They argue; you could easily listen in, savor every word, but you don’t. You just watch.

Steel shakes his head at something Argent is saying. Ortega’s hands sparkle, balling into fists and flexing open again. Her mind is forever static, even with Rat-King at the edges of your mind, but you don’t need telepathy to relish in the emotions you’re making her feel. It just never gets old.

Argent turns to you, silver eyes meeting yours behind the helmet. She starts towards you and you smile, shifting your weigth as you watch her approach. Steel barks something after her, but she ignores it.

You straighten your back as she gets closer, stretching to your full height. Making sure you can look down at her when she stops in front of you.

She scoffs. “You know your attempts at intimidation don’t work on me.”

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t try,” you purr, vocal distorters turning your voice into a low growl. Her lips twitch just a bit and you know she likes it. You also know she’ll never admit it.

“Thank you,“ she says after a while, rapping her menacing claws against your armor gently, eyes on your helmet. “For your help.“

“Thanks? From you?“ You tease, tilting your head for effect. 

“From us,“ she admits, an edge to her voice. She doesn’t flinch at the guttural sound leaving your helmet, recognising it as a distorted laugh.

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t quite believe that.“

“It wasn’t freely given.“ Her fingers are slowly moving upwards, tapping their way from your chest up to where your collarbones are, well protected under the suit. “Ortega had a special message for you.“

“I’m sure she did.“ She could tear your suit and actually wound you, like this. Rather than scare you, the thought is exciting. “Are you going to tell me?“

“Take off your helmet, and maybe I’ll whisper it in your ear.“ She smirks up at you, placing her palm flat on your chest, at the base of your neck. 

You’re glad for the helmet hiding your face. Hiding the fact that for a moment, you’re tempted. “I don’t think we’re quite there yet.“

“Afraid?“ She taunts. You’re intensely aware of her hand on you. You wish it was actually  _on you_ , no armor in between. 

“That’s cruel.“ You bow your head the slightest amount, hoping to appear coy. “You’re a cruel woman.“

“You have no idea how cruel I can be.“ Her eyes twinkle and you feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

“Cruel enough to make demands and offer nothing in return.“

She cocks her head to the side. Gauging you. She doesn’t glance back at her team, but you can tell she wants to. She’s not as confident as she appears, either. You’re not the only one who stands to lose something here.

Herald calls her name, but she raises a hand to silence him, her eyes never leaving you. You place your hand on top of hers where it rests on your chest. “Well, Lady Argent?“

She leans in close, nose almost touching your helmet. You hold your breath.

“My reputation… for your identity.“ Her voice is a low murmur, but your helmet has no trouble picking it up. Her eyes flicker from your chin up to where she knows your eyes are, hidden behind the reflective surface.

“Is that fair?“ Your own voice is a whisper, the helmet turning your voice shrill and metallic.

“Is it?“ She but breathes, eyes half-lidded.

You consider her for a moment. Then, slowly, very slowly, you raise your hands to either side of your head, pressing down on the seals of your helmet. You’ve done this before. You wish you could say you’re less scared this time. But there’s something else, too: a swirling heat in the pit of your stomach, a hot spiral swirling and mixing with the ice cold fear. 

Excitement.

The helmet unseals with a hiss and you pull it off, drawing your telepathic shields tighter, to ward off the other Rangers. You don’t need to hear them right now. Rat-King senses your anxiety and curls protectively around your mind. Even though it does little to make you relax, you appreciate the comfort, and give them a mental pat. They purr and settle and you turn your attention back to Argent.

She’s smiling. Her eyes glide over your face, taking in every detail; every drop of sweat, every reddened imprint left by the padding, every faint scar and imperfection on your skin. You stand still and let her, until her gaze drifts back up to meet your eye.

“So,“ you drawl, a wry smile on your lips. “Now they’ll know everything.“ She leans in, but you press your palm on her chest, stopping the movement. “Are you ready for this?“

“Less talk, more action,“ She snarls. You can’t help the laugh it draws from you.

“What  _will_ your friends think, I wonder?“

She swats your hand away and grabs your face with both of hers. “I don’t give a damn.“

It still surprises you how soft her lips are. Smooth and warm. As is her tongue, sliding into your mouth, with just the slightest roughness to it. Like extra fine sandpaper. You close your eyes and just enjoy the ride: the way her body presses against yours, how her hand finds the back of your neck, claws still extended and caressing your skin. The lightest of touches sending shivers down your spine. She could kill you if she wanted.

You both know you’d let her.

You vaguely register a surge in the nearby minds, one Rat-King can’t quite hide from you - the other Rangers. Watching their teammate make out with one of the greatest threats they’ve faced in recent memory. An enemy who now turns out to be someone they thought was a friend. 

You smile against her lips and wrap your arm around her, pulling her closer. Once again you find yourself wishing the armor wasn’t there, so you could feel her on you, every contour of her body against yours. Skin against skin. You’d like to think you could handle that, with her. She’s seen it, and she didn’t judge it. Judge you.

You fully expect it this time when her teeth sink into your lip. You growl, while she laughs, pulling back. Her eyes are twinkling.

You lick your lip, feeling the sore spot with your tongue. She didn’t draw blood this time– but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt. She can see it, her smirk growing wider.

“Cruel woman,“ you echo, mustering a smile.

She brings a hand to your face, brushing her thumb over your lip. “That was for the team.“

You glance back at them. You’re  not sure whose expression you love the most; Herald’s complete shock, his eyes wide enough that you can see the whites even at this distance; or Ortega’s, looking like she’s just about to pass out from anger, and you’re sure her rage is only hiding her grief and pain; or Steel’s stone face, eyes cold and radiating fury.

You turn your gaze back at Argent and smile, taking her hand in yours. “I’m sure they appreciate the…” You pause, not even trying to be subtle. “…sentiment.“

She allows you to hold her hand for a moment before withdrawing and stepping away. “Now get lost.“

“Without Ortega’s message?“ You tease. 

She snorts. “I’m sure you can guess the contents.“

“That I can.“ You turn your eyes to Ortega, making sure to hold her gaze as you put your helmet back on. To her credit, she doesn’t flinch, or blink, only glares as you hide your face once again, safe behind a reflective mask.

“Get going,“ Argent orders again, and you resist the temptation to tease her about jealousy. No point pushing your luck. Instead, you give a mock salute.

“Already gone.“ Your voice is a distorted screech again, safe an anonymous. 

She scoffs, and you hold each other’s gaze for a moment longer before turning and walking away - she back to her team, you back into hiding. Back on opposite sides.

Like it should be.


End file.
